


Romance

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	Romance

Lollipops and gummy drops and candy fruits

Worms and chocolate and sugar-coated nuts

Sugar highs are not as sweet as my pursuits

My head spins from the uppercuts

 

There’s no liquor that makes me feel as good

No pill can make me feel like this

I seek the thrill of what we could

Pretty up and pucker up for death’s kiss

 

Fantasies are the foundation of my heart eyes

Our whole life ahead flashes before me

My mind flies beyond the boundary of the skies

Come on, join me in my sweet story

 

I have barely met you, I just said hi

But yet you have already intoxicated me

No, you can’t just go and say goodbye

Let’s learn about each other, oh, fated we

 

I want you, I love you, I lust you

I don’t know you beyond my own dreams

Why shock me with reality must you

You just want to hurt me, it seems

 

Sugar highs and getting drunk are the same

It tastes and feels great until it’s done with you

Love, indeed, is no different game

Crashing hard once time is due

 

You can only ingest so much at once

And it ends before you can have enough

When it’s over you look like a dunce

Shivering cold on the floor so rough


End file.
